Leave out all the rest
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Ca commence comme toutes les histoires d'amour, un homme, une femme, une rencontre... Mais quand il s'agit d'un Quincy et d'une Espada, ça dérape bien vite, et le pauvre Uryuu n'est pas au bout de ses peines... Uryuu x Szayelle, neurones en roue libre et fille!Szayel.


**Disclaimer :** si Bleach était à moi, Bya-hime serait parti avec Ken-chan, et Uryuu aurait déclaré ses sentiments à Ichigo depuis belle lurette. Et Szayel et Luppi seraient vivants. Comme quoi, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut ! (Non, Bleach n'est pas à moi *sob*)

**Pairing :** Uryuu Ishida x Szayelle Apollo Grantz

**Total :** 3915 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre, arrancars vivants, fille!Szayel

**Warning :** dévergondage

**Petit mot de la patate :** comme d'hab, un prompt, une idée, une muse sous caféine, et voilà que ça vire à l'OS, c'est pas croyable, ça ! C'est très bête, c'est très authorservice (plutôt que fanservice), et je me suis beaucoup marrée en l'écrivant, c'est l'essentiel !

**Patate en second :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune (que je torture sans cesse, voyez ma cruauté)

Pour la troisième fois de la journée maintenant, Uryuu soupira en tentant de retrouver le fil de ses notes. Ca lui était difficile de se concentrer, surtout en prenant en compte sa "visiteuse". Du moins, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Il était maintenant clairement persuadé que les shinigamis étaient tous des monstres. Pas parce qu'ils étaient responsables de la mort de son grand-père (ça ne concernait que Mayuri et ses étranges assistants), pas parce qu'ils n'étaient que des esprits s'occupant d'autres esprits, quoi que ça entrait en ligne de compte. Mais parce que certains de ces crétins moyenâgeux avaient trouvé amusant de lui mettre un Arrancar entre les pattes. Un Espada, même. Cette espèce de folle de Szayelle, celle-là même qui avait tenté de le tuer et de l'étudier, et pas forcément dans cet ordre-là. Il l'aurait bien renvoyée à Soul Society avec son pied aux fesses et quelques gracieux mots d'encouragement sur où elle pouvait bien se carrer ses expériences et sa Science. Mais elle aurait à nouveau fini entre les mains de Mayuri. Et si son destin lui était bien égal, le scientifique fou aurait été bien trop content, et il était bien trop furieux envers lui pour lui offrir un cobaye. Même Szayelle. Et puis tous les Arrancars avaient dû se laisser étudier par la Douzième Division, et il n'était pas sûr, mais peut-être qu'il y avait un peu de pitié aussi pour quelqu'un qui avait traversé cette épreuve.

Ce qui expliquait que depuis plusieurs semaines, maintenant, il partageait son appartement avec une Espada aux cheveux roses, ce qui lui courait sur les nerfs d'une manière absolument insupportable. Oh, elle n'était pas si difficile à supporter, elle se montrait assez silencieuse, du moment qu'il lui ramenait des livres à lire (ses emprunts à la bibliothèque avaient triplé), de quoi prendre des notes, qu'il la nourrissait, et qu'il la laissait tranquille. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, principalement de médecine, parce que les humains la fascinaient. Ils avaient eu des disputes, bien sûr, surtout au début. Uryuu avait commis l'erreur d'amener leur combat sur le tapis, principalement qui avait tué qui et comment. La crise de rage qu'il déclencha le poussa à ne pas aborder le sujet une seconde fois. Ca, et le fait qu'il avait dû nettoyer les morceaux de verre des objets qu'elle lui avait lancés, parce qu'elle avait nettement refusé de le faire, et l'avait menacé de les lui faire manger. Il se l'était tenu pour dit.

Dans l'ensemble, la cohabitation ne se passait donc pas trop mal. Mais (et il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture de Mayuri), ça restait perturbant, quand on était un adolescent de quinze ans, d'avoir quelqu'un de son genre chez soi. Si on ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un conglomérat d'esprits morts, dominé par une personnalité psychotique, le tout fourré dans un corps artificiel, Szayelle était une belle femme, qui traînait dans son appartement toujours vêtue d'un t-shirt blanc et un blue jean. Certes, les cheveux roses étaient un peu déstabilisants, mais elle avait un visage aux traits fins, un peu masculins, qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, avec ses lunettes blanches qui avaient tendance à glisser de son nez, et qu'elle remontait d'un geste distrait. Elle avait des jolies mains, aussi, gracieuses et fines, et il le savait, mortelles. Pendant le temps qu'elle avait passé dans les laboratoires, elles avaient été gravement abîmées, et elle portait des gants spécialement élaborés par Urahara pour les soigner. Et puis elle persistait à se promener pieds nus dans son appartement au risque de prendre froid, mais il avait renoncé à lui en faire la remarque. A vrai dire, il aimait bien la regarder bouger, elle avait quelque chose qu'il avait un peu de mal à appeler de la sensualité et qui le perturbait grandement. Et il était à peu près sûr qu'elle en était consciente, et que ça l'amusait beaucoup. Mais elle avait au moins eu la délicatesse (?) de ne faire aucune remarque.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la cohabitation se passait à peu près correctement. Uryuu restait perturbé, Szayelle restait perturbante, et il passait son temps à marcher sur des oeufs parce qu'il ne savait vraiment, vraiment pas comment réagir, et que passer son temps avec une femme adulte qui avait un tel effet sur lui lui rongeait les nerfs. Plus d'une fois, il s'était couché avec une migraine dévorante, et de drôles d'idées qui lui agitaient la tête et l'empêchaient de dormir. Szayelle l'épuisait, et il était à peu près certain qu'elle ne le faisait même pas exprès. Ou alors, c'était le cas, mais elle était vraiment très sadique. Ce qui, après tout, ne devait pas l'étonner, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait aller lui dire ? "arrête de me troubler" ? Elle ne le lui laisserait pas tranquille avec ça. Et il se contentait donc de ruminer dans son coin.

Ca n'arrangeait pas ses affaires, de se torturer comme ça. Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait fatigué, mais ce n'était probablement que de la lassitude. Szayelle avait entreprit de discourir à voix haute sur un sujet qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment, un nouveau traitement révolutionnaire, ou des remarques sur la fragilité des humains et comment les améliorer. Depuis deux heures, il avait également mal au crâne, une désagréable sensation juste derrière les yeux. Il s'était dit que ça s'en irait avec quelques cachets et un peu de repos. Mais il changea d'avis avec l'apparition d'un drôle de chatouillis au fond de la gorge, qui se transforma très rapidement en une toux désagréable. Szayelle avait laissé tomber son discours médical, et elle le regardait avec un air intéressé. Il prit la précaution de la prévenir qu'il ne serait aucunement question de le disséquer pour étudier ce qui lui arrivait. Les cachets ne faisaient aucun effet, et son mal de tête empirait de seconde en seconde. En plus, il commençait à avoir bizarrement froid, ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : il avait de la fièvre. Il finit par baisser les bras et alla se réfugier sous sa couette, en espérant que les médicaments fassent effet rapidement. Il détestait se sentir aussi faible, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était que tout ça disparaisse pour qu'il se retrouve en pleine forme. En plus, il ne pouvait pas être malade, ça tombait vraiment trop mal. Il avait une Espada chez lui, une Espada qui, s'il ne la surveillait pas correctement, risquait de partir vagabonder aux alentours et déclencher il ne savait trop quelles catastrophes. Et alors, sur qui ça retomberait, hein ? Sur lui. Et sur elle aussi, probablement. On la renverrait aux laboratoires séance tenante, et il aurait à affronter les remarques sans fin comme quoi il n'était même pas capable de surveiller une pauvre Espada scellée dans un corps sans pouvoirs, alors qu'Ichigo, lui, il avait parfaitement réussi à maîtriser Grimmjow (même si elle persistait à le rendre dingue de toutes les manières possibles - s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal, il se serait probablement accordé un ricanement sur le sort de cet infortuné Kurosaki). Il fallait qu'il montre qu'un Quincy était tout aussi capable qu'un shinigami de surveiller une de ces créatures. Mais là... Enfin, avec un peu de chance, Szayelle n'irait pas courir l'aventure... Elle semblait se montrer plutôt calme, ces derniers temps, et même presque... agréable ? Non, pas agréable. Pas sympathique non plus. Disons... vivable. Un peu plus humaine. Tant mieux, ça lui évitait de rester sur ses gardes... Mais quand même... tomber malade comme ça...

Il se réveilla un moment indistinct plus tard. Probablement une heure, peut-être deux, pas moyen de savoir. De toute façon, il y avait plus urgent. Entre autres, une Szayelle assise près de son lit. Très près. Très très près. Et qui le regardait d'une manière qui faisait froid dans le dos. En le voyant ouvrir les yeux, cependant, elle recula. Il s'assit, tâtonna pour retrouver ses lunettes, et une fois que le monde eut retrouvé sa place, se tourna vers l'Espada. Elle le regardait, ses mains gantées soigneusement jointes sur ses genoux, l'image même de l'innocence. Mais il en fallait plus pour le convaincre. Mine de rien, il s'éloigna d'elle autant qu'il le pouvait, et demanda, un peu plus sèchement que voulu :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, exactement ?

Szayelle se contenta de répondre avec un haussement d'épaules :

- Je me demandais ce qui t'arrive.

- Et ça implique de venir sur mon lit ? Nous en avons parlé.

Elle eut un geste vague signifiant certainement "au diable". A moins que ce soit "je m'en fous", c'était un peu dur à savoir, avec elle.

- Je sais. "Pas d'invasion de ton espace vital" et "respect des limites". Mais enfin, il y a des exceptions !

- Des exceptions ? Ce n'est pas grave, je suis malade, c'est tout. Ca n'est pas une situation à risques.

- Dans ton optique, peut-être.

Le ton cassant fit froncer les sourcils à Uryuu, et il croisa les bras, irrité.

- Ne cherche pas d'excuses.

- Je ne cherche pas d'excuses !

Cette fois-ci, il sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'elle élevait la voix depuis qu'elle était chez lui (du moins, la première fois qu'il n'était pas question de combat ou de Mayuri), et il n'y avait pas en général cette note de... panique ? Elle s'était levée, et elle marchait de long en large. Si elle n'avait pas eu les mains abîmées, elle les aurait probablement tordues, ou quelque chose du genre. C'était étrange à voir. Pour un peu, elle aurait eu l'air inquiète. Mais ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était qu'une Espada. Et les Espada, ça n'a pas de sentiments. Il finit par demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Pour toi, ce n'est peut-être pas une situation à risques, mais tu oublies que je n'y connais rien, moi !

- Tu n'as pas assez lu sur les humains ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée penser, hein ? Ca t'a traversé l'esprit ? Quand je te vois changer de couleur, comment veux-tu que je sache que ce n'est rien ? Hein ? Espèce d'abruti de Quincy ! Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ?!

L'éclat eut le mérite de faire taire le Quincy en question. Szayelle était inquiète ? Ca devait être par peur qu'on la renvoie à Soul Society, dans la Douzième, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Rien de plus. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose, dans son regard... Quelque chose qui ressemblait vraiment à une amorce d'inquiétude pour lui, mais peut-être qu'il ne faisait qu'imaginer. Ca ne coûterait rien d'essayer de la rassurer un peu. Avec un soupir, il expliqua :

- Ce n'est rien, je te dis. Un simple refroidissement, ça arrive souvent aux humains. J'ai pris des médicaments, tout ce qu'il faut que je fasse, c'est me reposer. Puis-je compter sur toi pour ne rien disséquer pendant ce temps ?

Szayelle lui jeta un regard voulant certainement dire "ne te moque pas de moi, stupide humain". Qui laissa la place à un sourire taquin qui fit passer un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Avant qu'il ait pu lui demander ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle vint le rejoindre sur le lit. Elle le poussa, de manière très cavalière, pour immédiatement le tirer vers elle. Les protestations du Quincy se retrouvèrent complètement étouffées quand elle lui posa la tête sur sa poitrine (certes confortable, mais tout de même !). Voilà qu'elle se prenait pour son oreiller ! C'était très embarrassant comme situation, et pas seulement parce que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en contact aussi intime avec une personne de sexe féminin. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui passait par la tête de Szayelle ? Pourquoi faisait-elle donc ça ? Pourquoi s'amusait-elle à le provoquer ainsi ? Quoique, se dit-il quand elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux, peut-être qu'elle ne provoquait pas... Mais alors quoi ? Elle commençait à l'apprécier ? Ou elle était juste en manque de contact, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait de la Concubine obscène. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas l'air plus agressive que ça. Et puis... c'était agréable. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était confortable, même si ça jouait. C'était bien, pour une fois, d'être proche de quelqu'un qui se montrait... tendre. Parce que c'était bien ce qui se passait. C'était bizarre de se dire qu'il était en ce moment dans les bras d'une Espada qui se montrait gentille et réconfortante avec lui. Il ne se sentait pas menacé, et même plus tellement mal à l'aise. Il se sentait... bien. La main dans ses cheveux était apaisante, c'était parfait.

Il était en train de s'endormir, quand des coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter. Suivis immédiatement du son de portes qui s'ouvraient, d'abord celle d'entrée, puis celle de la chambre. Et Ryuuken apparut dans l'encadrement. Il considéra le tableau - qui devait avoir l'air plus que tendancieux et outrageant, son fils mineur largement étalé sur une femme Hollow, les joues rouges de fièvre - et son expression déjà agacée s'assombrit encore. Uryuu s'empressa de se dégager de la prise dans laquelle il était, et s'assit au bord du lit, imité par Szayelle qui prit son temps. Ryuuken s'assit sur la chaise que l'Espada occupait, croisa les jambes, et alluma une cigarette. Il n'avait encore rien dit, et Uryuu commençait à se sentir très nerveux. Finalement, après les avoir encore fusillés du regard un bon moment, il demanda - ou plutôt exigea de savoir :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, s'empressa de répondre Uryuu avant que l'Espada ait le temps de lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée. Je ne me sentais pas bien, et Szayelle...

Il s'arrêta, à la recherche d'une manière correcte de décrire la scène sans faire bondir son père au plafond, en priant pour que l'Espada n'intervienne pas. Peine perdue. Elle vota à Ryuuken son plus joli sourire de savante folle, celui qui donnait à penser qu'elle avait totalement perdu la tête, et précisa :

- Szayelle tentait de trouver un moyen de réconforter son gentil gardien.

Ryuuken tourna aussitôt vers elle un regard absolument glacial, et répondit :

- En agressant sexuellement un mineur ? Vraiment ?

- "Agresser sexuellement"... il n'a pas l'air bien agressé.

- Silence, Hollow ! N'oublie pas que tu es ici en sursis, parce qu'on a bien voulu te laisser survivre.

- Les shinigamis m'ont laissé survivre, en effet. Et ils m'ont confié à votre fils. J'avoue que... je ne vois pas exactement où vous intervenez, là-dedans.

L'expression de fureur glaciale de Ryuuken aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Szayelle se contenta de son sourire sacharine. Uryuu resta immobile, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'attirer la colère paternelle sur lui. Son père et l'Espada s'affrontaient du regard, la tension était à couper au couteau. Ryuuken rompit le silence en premier :

- Si vous posez encore vos répugnantes mains de Hollow sur mon fils, je me verrai obligé de vous les trancher.

- Je n'obéis qu'à mon gardien, docteur. En l'occurrence, Uryuu. S'il me demande d'arrêter, j'arrêterai, mais ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de le déranger, n'est-ce pas ?

Leurs regards convergèrent vers Uryuu, qui fut tenté de disparaître sans laisser de traces pour cacher son embarras. Szayelle souriait, ça lui donnait un drôle de sentiment au creux de l'estomac, comme des papillons. Mais c'était peut-être juste l'angoisse d'être une fois de plus sous le regard laser de son père, mélangé avec un brin de mon-fils-je-suis-un-mauvais-père-mais-tu-me-déçois-quand-même. Finalement, il se décida à demander, ne serait-ce que pour couper la tension :

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

- Je suis venu voir comment tu t'en sortais, avec un Arrancar. Je vois que j'ai bien fait de venir.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, affirma Uryuu avec un peu plus d'assurance. Je m'en sors très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Je vois ça. A te faire dévergonder par un monstre femelle. Tu devrais avoir honte de te commettre ainsi avec une créature aussi obscène. Quant à vous (il pointa Szayelle), je vais immédiatement m'arranger pour qu'on vous renvoie d'où vous venez. Ces affaires de shinigamis ne concernent pas les Quincies, et je ne vous laisserai pas une seconde de plus pervertir ainsi mon fils.

Szayelle leva la main pour éviter à Uryuu d'intervenir (mais qu'aurait-il pu dire qui n'énerve pas son père encore plus ?) et répondit, avec son plus beau sourire :

- Votre vie doit être bien terne, docteur, pour que vous pensiez que le sexe soit aussi... dangereux. Quant à prêter à une femme le pouvoir de "souiller" votre fils...

Ryuuken ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle se leva, et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche ondulante. Elle s'appuya sur son épaule, et souffla à son oreille, assez fort pour qu'Uryuu entende :

- Mais peut-être que vous êtes... comment disent les humains... jaloux ? Peut-être que vous voudriez vous aussi qu'un "monstre femelle" aussi bien pourvu que moi s'occupe de vous ? C'est cela, Ishida-san ? Vous avez... envie de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez bon goût, je dois l'avouer. Et vous ne me laissez pas indifférente... Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais faire avec vous...

Elle baissa le ton et se mit à chuchoter. Uryuu n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait, à part quelques syllabes éparses dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer le sens, mais à voir l'expression de son père, ça n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qui se disait. Ryuuken eut d'abord l'air agacé, puis surpris, et enfin profondément choqué, tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte écarlate quasiment aveuglante. Il tint héroïquement cinq minutes, puis bondit de sa chaise, envoyant l'Espada atterrir sur ses fesses, saisit la sacoche posée à ses pieds, et fila comme une flèche sans demander son reste. Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, il s'arrêta, rajusta sa cravate pour reprendre sa contenance, promit que "ça n'en resterait pas là", et disparut.

Uryuu mit une bonne poignée de secondes à digérer ce qu'il venait de voir, que Szayelle mit à profit pour se relever, épousseter son t-shirt, et revenir s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit. Il demanda, d'une voix qu'il espérait détachée :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Moi ? Pas grand-chose. Deux-trois... idées. De quoi le faire décamper.

- Et tu avais besoin de le faire décamper ?

- Il m'agaçait.

- Ca n'en avait pas vraiment l'air, à voir comme tu étais drapée sur lui.

Il espérait avoir réussi à masquer la pointe acide dans sa voix, mais à voir le sourire de Szayelle qui s'agrandit subitement, ça n'en avait pas l'air. Elle s'approcha de lui, comme elle l'avait fait avec Ryuuken, posant une main ferme sur son cou pour l'empêcher de reculer. Le contact du gant était étrange, presque agréable. L'Espada s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient quasiment en contact avec son oreille, et murmura :

- Serais-tu jaloux, Uryuu-kun ? Tu me voudrais pour toi tout seul ?

Le souffle brûlant sur sa peau lui arracha un frisson, et ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué. Elle souriait toujours, et il le sentait, parce que ses lèvres touchaient son cou, juste contre la jugulaire, et il ne savait absolument pas ce qui lui prenait. D'ailleurs, il ne savait absolument pas quoi penser ou faire, son cerveau était en train de court-circuiter, et la main de Szayelle était en train de tirer sur sa chemise. Il aurait dû l'arrêter, c'était normal, cette femme (ce "monstre femelle" comme avait dit Ryuuken) était en train de franchir toutes ses limites alors qu'il le lui avait formellement interdit, et pourtant, aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'il était justement indigné, seulement un couinement. Qu'elle dut prendre pour un assentiment, parce que la seconde d'après, il se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, Szayelle assise sur lui. En quelques secondes, sa chemise disparut comme par magie. Mais au lieu d'attaquer, l'Espada se redressa et se contenta de le regarder. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, ç'aurait presque pu être romantique s'il savait ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il devait faire, et si elle n'avait pas été un Hollow censé n'avoir aucune émotion. Quoique ce qui brûlait dans ces prunelles dorées fixés sur lui, ce n'était pas la luxure qu'on pouvait attendre de la Concubine d'Aizen. C'était... plus complexe. Plus sincère. Et plus bouleversant. Et ça lui mettait les neurones en ébullition. Il était confus... et peut-être aussi attiré. Très attiré. Szayelle attendit un instant de voir ce qu'il allait faire, puis, comme il ne paraissait pas vouloir bouger, demanda :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On s'y met ?

Uryuu rougit brutalement, une fois de plus. A ce rythme, il allait finir par exploser. Il remonta ses lunettes, et répondit :

- Vous avez une manière bien pragmatique de parler de... de ça.

Szayelle haussa les épaules, et comme le Quincy ne faisait pas mine d'entamer quoi que ce soit, eut un mouvement pour s'écarter de lui. Uryuu jurerait plus tard que ses mains avaient réagi sans son consentement, et qu'elles s'étaient levées toutes seules pour aller se poser sur les hanches de l'Espada et la maintenir où elle était. La peau sous ses doigts était chaude, douce, et totalement affolante. Szayelle regarda les mains du Quincy, qui tremblaient légèrement, puis les beaux yeux bleus pleins d'incertitude. Uryuu voulut tourner la tête, mais elle l'en empêcha, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il eut encore le temps de se dire que son premier baiser était volé par une Arrancar, et qu'il aurait dû l'envoyer balader, mais c'était trop doux, trop agréable, trop extraordinaire. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu lire, et tellement mieux encore. Les mains gantées de Szayelle glissaient sur sa peau, y éveillant des frissons, elle était toute proche de lui, maintenant, il sentait sa chaleur, ses lèvres dévoraient les siennes, ses mains à lui exploraient ses courbes douces, la croix Quincy accrochait la lumière, elle riait à son oreille. Le reste se perdit dans un maelstrom de sensations extrêmement déroutantes et extrêmement plaisantes.

Bien plus tard, Uryuu se retrouva confortablement installé sous les couvertures, les bras de Szayelle solidement refermés autour de sa taille, et son souffle calme dans son cou. Il avait encore un peu de mal à envisager pleinement ce qui s'était passé, mais les souvenirs n'étaient pas le moins du monde brumeux. Au contraire. Ca n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée, et si Ryuuken l'apprenait, il allait exploser sur place. Mais il ne regrettait absolument rien. Y repenser lui donnait envie de serrer l'Espada contre lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à franchir le pas avec elle, s'il y avait des sentiments, ou juste sa nature de Concubine obscène qui l'y avait poussée, si c'était "récréatif" ou pas. Mais c'avait été un bon moment, et peut-être qu'ils pourraient recommencer. Szayelle ne se ferait probablement pas prier. Et lui, à vrai dire... l'envie ne lui en manquait pas. Mais pas maintenant. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était serrer contre lui cette femme pour qui il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait, dormir un peu avec elle, et plus tard, retourner à ses livres en l'écoutant disserter sur un sujet quelconque. En tous cas, une chose était sûre : son rhume avait totalement disparu.

* * *

Que dire que dire ? j'aime beaucoup Szayelle. J'ai tenté de me limiter dans les descriptions, mais... *ahem* (et maintenant, j'ai envie de faire un drabble sur les mains gantées de Szayelle... -.-")

A la base, c'était super court, mais poussée d'abord par Loan, puis par Beautiful Draco, on est allés un peu plus loin que prévu, parce qu'il y a de la fangirl de Ryuuken dans le coin, je crois. Ceci dit, moi aussi je l'aime bien, le doc, alors...

Ah, et j'aime totalement l'expression "monstre femelle" (c'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois que je l'utilise pour Szayelle...) !

Le titre a été suggéré par une de mes nouvelles victimes qui reste anonyme pour le moment *gnak gnak*.

Sur ce, je repars usiner des drabbles ! DEVERGONDER ISHIDA !

Review ? :3


End file.
